An Alliance Of A Demon Foe
by Icyclear
Summary: I suck at titles... The Winchesters travel to Los Angeles to investigate what appears to be vampire attacks. When arriving and getting help, they team up with Angel and his friends to figure out what's really behind the gruesome murders. Sam is unsure about working with vampires; while Dean is all for it.


**Decided on another crossssss overrrrr :D**

**(post season 8 of Supernatural and post season 5 of Angel but Wesley and Lindsey didn't die)**

* * *

Sam flipped through a news paper while Dean drove them out of town. Castiel was sleeping in the back seat, still worn out from his falling from Heaven. Sam read something that caught his eye, "Mysterious deaths in Los Angeles. People being found drained of blood through two tiny holes on the neck. Currently the law firm, Wolfram & Hart's CEO Angel, no last name, hasn't released a statement." Sam looked at Dean, "Sounds like vampires." Dean looked at Sam, "I'm sure other hunters can deal with it. We have other things to worry about." He turns to a quick at look at Castiel, whom was sleeping quietly. Sam wouldn't let it go, "We can still do that while we check this out. You never know, Benny could be-"

"Don't speak of that name!"

Castiel leaned forward, completely awake and brooding. Dean didn't have to look at Castiel to know he was being irrationally jealous for reasons that were never clear. Sam sighed, "Fine, you never know what we'd find there so it wouldn't hurt to give it a check." Castiel made noises in agreement. Dean grunted in defeat, turned up the radio, and proceeded to drive the correct direction. Castiel sat back, swaying his head slowly to the music on the radio. Sam would look back time to time. This was the first time he saw Castiel not in a melancholy state since becoming human, Sam wondered how long it would last. Sometimes Sam could tell that Castiel was just trying to not look sad, sleeping when the good mood faded.

That night, as Dean was turning the key to the motel room's door, they heard a woman scream. "Sounds close!" Sam said as he and Dean ran her way. Castiel was left to open the door, which he didn't do. He took the key, slid it into his pocket, and ran up with them. In a alley, a vampire was about to sink his fangs into her neck when they arrived. Dean ran and shoved the vampire off her. From behind, a wooden object was pushed into the vampire and he exploded. A man with bleached white hair smirked, "Looks like you could have used a hand, mate."

"They knew how to handle themselves, Spike." Said a woman with a monotone voice. Dean replied, "Thanks for the help." Spike walked past them, "Don't mention it - ever. Can't let that go around." He left, the woman followed them. Sam and Castiel just watched them go. Dean wasn't sure what to make of that. He assured the woman she's safe and she ran off. Castiel walked off as well. Dean jogged up next to Sam and shouted over to Castiel, "Cas, where are you going?" Castiel didn't look back. "He must be following them." Sam guessed.

The next morning, Dean awoke to his cellphone. He didn't recognize the incoming number.

"Who is this?"

"Hiiii I'm Harmony. My boss says for you to pick up your former angel of the lord or something, whatever that means."

"Where is he?"

"Wolfram & Hart. I'll give you the details."

Harmony went on and on as Dean wrote it down. He hung up and woke up Sam, "Come on, we gotta pick up Cas." Sam was being sluggish but did wake up. They dressed and went to the large law firm building. The moment they went inside, they couldn't believe what they saw; demons of all sorts as well as humans. They found Castiel sitting in a chair with his head down. A perky blonde whispered, "He was fine one minute and... oh, I'm Harmony. You two dealt with the vampire last night?" They nodded slowly and she got on her phone, "Boss, they're here. Yes. Yes. Okay." She got off the phone and pointed to the elevator, "6th floor. Don't worry about him, he'll be safe by me."

The brothers looked at each other and walked to the elevator and went inside. On the sixth floor, they followed the hall until they found the door that had, 'CEO' on it. Inside, two men were arguing.

"Well if you didn't want me to drive your cars, you should have said so!"

"What part of "Spike! Stay away from my cars!" didn't you understand?!"

"Well la-di-da, maybe if you ask nicely, the panther can get you another one."

"Spike, get out of my-"

They turned to see the brothers in the door way. Angel sat down in his chair, "I'm Angel. You must be the guys from last night." "And?" Spike rolled his eyes, "Aren't you going to introduce me?" Angel sighed, "He'll be leaving." "Bloody hell." Spike swore, "I'm Spike, the one who saved your asses last night." "I remember." Dean said. Angel looked at the papers on his desk, "So you'd two would be Dean and Sam Winchester from Kansas? What brought you guys here?" "The recent vampire attacks." Sam answered. "What attacks?" Angel asked, only to say, "Don't answer that."

Angel got on the phone, "Wes, is Spike hanging around you? Bring him up. Yeah, her too." He hung up and sat back in his chair; silent. Spike along with Wesley and Illyria came into the doors. Angel laced his fingers, "Why wasn't I told of the recent attacks?" "Because you're too busy being the boss man." Spike answered. The slender man looked at Spike, "Was that why you took out Illyria last night?" Dean studied Illyria and whistled. Her frozen blue eyes didn't like the lust she picked up, "Why was I brought here, Wesley? Can you still not trust me alone?" Wesley shoved her in the office and closed the door, "Tell them what you know."

"The half breed took me out to slay monsters. To get my aggression out, he said. Wesley had passed out with a bottle of whisky again and was of no use to me." Illyria explained. Angel gets out of his chair and walked around the desk, "What about you, Spike? How long have you known about the attacks?" Spike crossed his arms, "Long enough but you'd never listen long enough for me to tell ya." Sam and Dean did feel sorta out of place. Dean spoke up, "We'd like to help you with this problem if you allow us to."

"Why did Illyria call Spike a half breed?" Sam asked suddenly.

Angel sighed, "Because Spike is a vampire... with a soul. As am I." Sam shook his head, "Nuh uh, I'm not going to work with monsters. Not again. I'm grabbing Cas and we're out of here." Sam got out of his chair, all eyes on him and then on Dean. Dean got up, "Fine. Then I'll stay back, with the keys, and team up with them. Because that's what we do, Sam." Wesley cleared his throat, "He can stay back with me and Illyria and do research and I assure you, I'm perfectly human." Sam grit his teeth, "Fine." Wesley gestured for Sam to follow him and he took Illyria by the arm and pulled her along.

Angel's phone ringed. Angel pressed the speaker phone button, "What is it, Harmony?"

"Um Boss, what should I do with Castiel?" Harmony asked

"Is he still sleeping?" Angel asked Harmony, looking at Dean

"No, he's talking about honey." she answered.

"Honey?" Angel and Dean asked at the same time.

"Uh, have someone bring him here." Angel ordered and pressed the button off, "What exactly is Castiel?" Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "He was an angel and now he's basically human... and may be having a psychotic episode again." Angel nodded as a lawyer brought Castiel to Angel's office and left. Dean gestured for Castiel to sit down, which he did. He murmured, "I'm not crazy yet, I, uh, I want, uh, no." "Cas?" Dean asked, "Are you okay?" Castiel's eyes were blank, only to fill with tears, which resulted to him falling asleep. Angel bit on his bottom lip, "How long ago?" Dean sighed, "A month maybe. He sleeps when ever he's sad or defeated, it's just easier than actually being sad I guess."

Angel called for everyone to meet him that would be of use presently to come to his office. Spike, Gunn, and Lindsey sat down and Angel looked at each of them, included Dean, as he spoke, "There are vampires out there draining the blood out of their victims. We need to get to the bottom of this and kill them." "So I suppose you'll just be here barking orders?" Lindsey asked sarcastically. Spike frowned, "I was going to ask that." Angel glared a Lindsey, "No, I'll be by your sides. Wesley and Dean's brother, Sam, are researching what they can to help us in case this is bigger than just vampires on a murdering rampage. Alright, we go at sun down. Until then, you are all dismissed until further notice."

"What about him?" Spike asked of Castiel. Angel looked at Castiel, "Take him to Wesley. I have a feeling Illyria may be of help." "How?" Dean asked. Angel sighed, "Illyria has a way with emotions, she might be able to help your friend in a way that you nor anyone else can." Dean understood and watched as Spike carried Castiel over his shoulder. Angel put his black trench coat on, "Wanna go get a drink?" "This early?" Dean asked. Angel smiled, "Well, I am the boss." Dean laughed, "Alrighty then." They exited last and went down to the Wolfram & Hart bar.

Later that night, the six of them went out. They decided to break into teams: Spike, Illyria, and Gunn on one; Angel, Dean, and Lindsey on the other. Angel figured splitting into teams would make it easier without going defenseless. Both sides were equally tough and intimidating, but well thought out. Angel didn't trust Lindsey despite fighting on his side against the Circle of the Thorn and Dean was willing to work with Angel. Illyria favors Spike as a pet and if it wasn't for Gunn, Illyria wouldn't be there in the first place.

In the mean time, Wesley and Sam sat in Wesley's office going over the old text and shared bottles of gin and vodka. Wesley murmured, "I wonder if Illyria has developed feelings for Spike." Sam looked up at Wesley, "What's with you and her?" Wesley got mysterious as he usually does and his British-ness seemed thicker, "She is the essence of a goddess who killed my girlfriend and took over her body. I hate her and yet, I don't know. She seems to like Spike a lot, it's like I've lost her all over again; not like I do anything to sway her to me." Sam shown remorse, "What was her name?"

"Winifred, Fred for short."

"I'm sorry."

"Yes well..." Wesley sighed and went back to reading.

"Vampires don't drain their victims dry." Sam said matter-of-factly, "I can't believe this didn't come to be sooner." Wesley looked at Sam, "Then what does?" Sam shrugged and answered truthfully, "I forgot what it's called, but I have a feeling we saw it and didn't put it together." They went back to the books, searching for the answer they may have missed.

"You really think it's vampires, Angel?" Lindsey asked, Angel scuffed, "What else would it be?" Lindsey shrugged, "How about bloodsuckers?" Dean rushed to his cell phone, "Sam, find information on bloodsuckers." He hung up and put his phone back. "What do you know about them, Lindsey?" Angel asked. "Nothing really, just that they drain their victims dry and they sorta look like Oods from 'Doctor Who'." Not wanting to risk his team any further, Angel went on his phone, "Spike, yeah, go back to Wolfram & Hart. We'll be there shortly."

* * *

**I re-read this over and over and may have missed some word mistakes; not intentionally of course.**


End file.
